Raging Rain and Longing Love
by unknown angel rae
Summary: Rikuo looked at him and that was when he noticed the bulge in Kazahaya’s coat. Now before you take a trip in the gutter remember I said coat.' Chapter 3 is up!
1. Rainy Fear

Raging Rain and Longing Love

By: unknownangel

Disclaimer: Don't own… Don't sue.

Okay just one thing before I start, this is NOT the sequel to A Secret, Some Crying and A Kiss Or Two! I'll have to this one in chapters as well, sorry. ( I hate doing chapters….takes too much time…but…It can't be helped.) On with the story now…

Kazahaya stood in the middle of the park staring up at the sky. It was fall, the leaves on the trees had turned all sorts of colors, and many were currently laying on the ground. As Kazahaya watched the sky he saw lightening off in the distance. But he didn't care. Even though all he was wearing were jeans a white t-shirt and some sneakers. A cold breeze ruffled his hair and made him squeeze his arms tighter around him. In his haste to get away from Rikuo he had forgotten to take his jacket, knowing full well that it was cold out. Kazahaya sighed.

Had he pushed Rikuo too far this time? What if Rikuo hates him now? Kazahaya sighed again. Rikuo always hated him so it really didn't matter. Or did it? Kazahaya wasn't sure. Then he heard a soft rumble and looked to the sky, recognizing it as thunder. Then he was completely drenched with rain.

"At least it can't get any worse," he said as he sighed before turning to head back. Then before he could take a step it started raining a little harder. Kazahaya stopped then glared at the sky.

"Thank you for making my bad day worse!" he yelled to the sky. He growled before kicking the ground exactly where a puddle had already formed, getting his pants soaked even more. Kazahaya was getting very frustrated, but all he did was fume as he walked. As soon as he reached the exit to the park it had successfully managed to rain harder than before. Kazahaya sighed before making his way across a dark and wet street, shivering. Then he saw dim lights heading straight for him. And being a very curious and reckless person, he stopped in the middle of the road to see what it was.

Rikuo stared at the door Kazahaya ran out of and slammed. He sighed before he went and sat down on the couch in the living room of their apartment. He took a sip of his tea then stared out the window. After he took another sip and looked out again he saw lightening. Then he thought back to the fight he and Kazahaya just had.

**Flashback/**

Rikuo had just finished stacking the cold medicine when he looked at Kazahaya. He was talking to a man about twenty years old. He had short blonde hair and a muscular build, almost as muscular as Rikuo. He saw Kazahaya laughing and blushing and he knew automatically that the man was going to ask Kazahaya out. Rikuo sighed, that man was the tenth one today and he was pissed. After Rikuo set the empty box down he walked casually over to Kazahaya. When the two noticed him coming toward them they looked at him. Rikuo took that moment to speak.

"Kakei said to switch. He wants the pain killers out next," he said coldly as he glared at the unknown guy. Kazahaya glared at Rikuo, he knew he was lying but complied anyway.

"Bye Hiro," he said as he walked to the back room. Hiro glared at Rikuo with intense green eyes before he left the store. Rikuo smirked before he went behind the counter but that didn't improve his mood. Kazahaya angrily stacked the pain medication grumbling about how mean and cruel Rikuo was. After closing the store and heading to their apartment, Rikuo started dinner while Kazahaya went to his room.

'Why does he do that? Is he jealous or something?' Kazahaya sighed 'Yeah, right, Rikuo jealous? Damn it if he were jealous hell would be ice.' Kazahaya thought as he looked at the floor. Rikuo then came in and startled Kazahaya.

"Dinner's ready," he said emotionlessly before returning to the kitchen. Kazahaya got up and followed him. While they ate Kazahaya thought of a way to get back at Rikuo. The only problem was he didn't know how he would do it. Kazahaya thought his idea through. Rikuo cooked better than he did but he had never commented on it. Or maybe he should suggest jealousy. Hmmmm……..yes jealousy seemed like the perfect idea.

"Are you jealous or something?" Kazahaya asked as he put his fork down and glared at Rikuo. Rikuo glared back at him and did the same.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you jealous? Are you mad because I can make friends and you can't?"Kazahaya asked.Rikuo's glare hardened.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just tell me! Are you jealous?" Kazahaya yelled.

"Why would I be jealous?" yelled Rikuo back. Kazahaya slammed his hands on the table as he stood. The dishes rattled from the shockwave that pulsed through the table.

"I don't know! But every time I try and make a friend **you **get in the way and scare them off!" Kazahaya yelled as Rikuo stood. He was angry. No, he was furious! Didn't Kazahaya see what those people wanted from him?

"So far you manage to try and make friends with people who will use you!"

"How the hell would you know? You know nothing about them!"

"Don't you see the look in their eyes Kazahaya? They just want to use you!" Rikuo yelled. Kazahaya opened his mouth to retort back but he was cut off.

"Not everyone in this world is good Kazahaya!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. Kazahaya stared at him wide-eyed. Rikuo was looking down.

"Yeah? Well…then I…I guess you're one of those people," Kazahaya said quietly as he shook slightly in fear while tears rolled down his cheeks. He sniffed then let out a sob. Rikuo looked up and stared at Kazahaya. He looked so hurt that Rikuo was sure that Kazahaya wouldn't talk or even look at him anymore. In truth Rikuo was scared that Kazahaya would do something stupid. Like…he didn't know…like run out in front of a car or something…he had no idea but he knew he wouldn't like it. Kazahaya clenched his fists.

"Kaza-,"

"No! Just leave me alone!" he said as he walked past Rikuo to the door. He opened it and before running out he glared back teary eyed.

"Not everyone in this world is evil either Rikuo," he said almost inaudibly, then he ran out the door and slammed it.

**Flashback Ends/**

Rikuo sighed. He hadn't meant to scare Kazahaya, but he had been angry before and…and he just snapped! Rikuo looked out the window and saw lightening flash and heard a low rumble seconds after. Rikuo looked at the door and saw that Kazahaya's jacket was still here. Rikuo set his tea down then got his jacket and Kazahaya's before going out the door.

Kazahaya stared as the lights got bigger and brighter. Then he remembered where he stood and froze in fear. As the car speed toward Kazahaya, lightening flashed and thunder rumbled then Kazahaya felt a heavy yet warm weight on his back.

Rikuo got off Kazahaya and helped him up as the car speed by unknowingly. Kazahaya had successfully managed to land in a nice, big, and deep puddle. When he turned to face the person who saved him he was surprised to find that it was Rikuo. Rikuo gave Kazahaya his jacket.

"What the hell were you doing? Trying to commit suicide!" Rikuo growled angrily at Kazahaya. Who glared back at Rikuo as he put his coat on.

"N…no… I…I… wasn't…" he stammered. Rikuo saw that the smaller teen was shivering profusely so he took his coat off and put it over Kazahaya's head to shelter him from the still falling rain. Then Rikuo gently pushed Kazahaya toward their apartment and guided him the whole way there. When they got back to the apartment Rikuo got some towels and handed two to Kazahaya. He took them then took off the soaked coats and hung them up. He was still shivering even with two towels and Rikuo noticed.

"Go take a warm shower Kazahaya," Rikuo said quietly as he lead Kazahaya to the bathroom.

Okay so how'd you like it? There was a little more with this one I'm happy about that. Now sorry I haven't updated Blood Red Rain yet. I've had SO much homework. Sorry guys you'll have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter for that one. Now for this one, the next chapter won't be up until I update Blood Red Rain so……you'll have to be EXTRA patient. Sorry again…. Review please! 

unknownangel


	2. Thunder Fluff

Raging Rain and Longing Love

By: unknownangel

Disclaimer: Don't own… Don't sue.

Chapter 2

Okay, here's the second chapter. I know I said that chapter 2 of Blood Red Rain would be up before this one but I have serious writers block for that one I have absolutely no ideas! Feel free to review and give me some for Blood Red Rain… that would be much appreciated.

* * *

Kazahaya sat on one side of the couch while Rikuo sat on the other side. Both had already taken a shower and eaten dinner. Rikuo cooked while Kazahaya took his shower and Kazahaya ate while Rikuo took his. Kazahaya was curled up and slightly glaring at Rikuo while Rikuo sat and stared out the window. Kazahaya looked down when Rikuo sighed.

"Look Kazahaya," Rikuo started when he got tired of Kazahaya glaring at him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kazahaya's head snapped up as Rikuo spoke. He froze as Rikuo looked at him with guilt, pain, and worry in his normally emotionless eyes. Rikuo moved so he was completely facing Kazahaya. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The lights flickered but remained on. Kazahaya was unsure as to what to say. He gapped at Rikuo then looked away. He grabbed a couch pillow and hugged it to him.

"Kazahaya, I really meant it when I said that not everyone in the world is a good person. I…I know I'm one of those people," Rikuo said looking down. Kazahaya looked at him then the lights went out and they heard thunder off in the distance. Kazahaya shivered and glanced out the window at the still pouring rain. He squeaked softly when thunder rumbled making it seem like it was above them. Kazahaya started shaking, he squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at the pillow.

Rikuo saw how Kazahaya was every time lightning flashed and illuminated the room. But when Kazahaya looked about ready to cry , he got up and walked to the shaking teen. He knelt down in front of him and lightly touched his shoulder. Rikuo didn't know what to expect from Kazahaya but he does know that this was not one of the things he had thought would happen. Kazahaya had flung himself at Rikuo. Rikuo barely managed to catch himself as Kazahaya clung to him tightly. Rikuo sat up, Kazahaya's arms were wrapped around his neck and Kazahaya's face was in the crook of his neck. Rikuo suppressed a shiver as Kazahaya's warm breath hit his neck softly.

"Kazahaya?" he asked quietly.

"I… I hate it when the lights go out. It's not that I'm scared of the dark or anything…but during a storm like this I really hate it," he said shakily as he tightened his hold on Rikuo. Rikuo smiled softly then picked Kazahaya up and sat on the couch with Kazahaya in his lap.

"Hey Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked sleepily a few minutes later.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

"Thanks for saving me," Kazahaya then drifted off to sleep.

"No problem Kaza," Rikuo said as he kissed the top of Kazahaya's head softly. He gently moved Kazahaya so he could put him to bed. As Rikuo laid Kazahaya down he watched the smaller teens face. It was peaceful and showed none of the fear he had before. Rikuo covered the boy up then went to his room.

* * *

It had been at least two hours and Rikuo still couldn't get to sleep! He was getting aggravated. Then thunder roared loudly shaking the glass windows slightly. Rikuo sighed as he sat up and put his head in his hands. He sat for ten minutes doing that before he flopped back down. He tried to figure out what was keeping him up. Hmmmm…Ah, he found it. Kazahaya was the one keeping his mind occupied and forcing him to miss out on sleep. Rikuo sighed. The fight they had was worse than normal. How would he make this one up? He could not pick on Kazahaya for a few days, or maybe he could…actually let…Kazahaya have a…a… friend? There we go that was it. That was how Rikuo was going to make it up to Kazahaya. As he stared at the ceiling thinking about how he would actually tell the other teen that, he heard quiet footsteps outside his door. He turned his head and saw Kazahaya open it quietly and walk in before closing it just as softly. Then he watched as Kazahaya walked to his bed and climbed in. Rikuo froze, wondering if Kazahaya was even awake before Kazahaya snuggling close to Rikuo.

"I'm scared," he said quietly. Rikuo nodded then wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's waist as Kazahaya laid his head on Rikuo's strong chest and snuggled as close as he could to get warmer.

"Thanks Rikuo," he said as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Thunder is what woke Kazahaya. He opened his eyes to find himself facing the wall. Now Kazahaya doesn't find this weird because one, all the walls were the same, and two, because on the days that he actually gets to sleep in, he's always facing a wall. But there was one thing that he found fairly unusual…there were ARMS wrapped around HIS waist, and HIS back was against something really WARM! However before he started to panic he remembered last night. He went to Rikuo when he got scared. He sighed softly. He actually felt really comfortable and safe the way he was. He could feel Rikuo's chest move with each quiet breath. Kazahaya suppressed a shiver as the warm breath gently touched the back of his neck. Kazahaya closed his eyes and snuggled back closer to Rikuo, who in turn wrapped his arms tighter around the small teen. As Kazahaya thought back to everything that happened the night before, he felt guilty and yet somehow he knew that he was right this time and Rikuo was not.

* * *

When Rikuo woke up that morning he immediately felt guilt build up inside him. He still wondered if Kazahaya was going to forgive him for this one. Although he knew he probably didn't deserve it. He looked up when a certain smell floated through the door and hit him in the face. It smelled like eggs. But who could be cooking? Rikuo looked down and saw that Kazahaya was not there. Rikuo swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, then walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kazahaya turning away from the stove. Kazahaya jumped in surprise almost dropping the pan he was holding. They stared at each other until Kazahaya looked down and away. Then the smaller teen put the eggs on two plates and put the pan in the sink. He set the plates on the table then they both sat down.

* * *

Hey everyone! As you probably know Hurricane Rita is headed to the Texas coast…well it's kinda already here but that's not the point! The point is that I was able to get this up before it really hit where I live so be happy! Anyway sorry to those who are waiting ever patiently for the next chapter in Blood Red Rain…I have it but I'm soo busy that I can type it! SORRY! Anyway hopefully I'll get it up today or maybe at the end of next week…I'm not making any promises though. And if any of you are wondering(probably not but I'll tell you anyway) yes I'm staying in my house during the hurricane ( or if you're like me…gentle rain) 

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!

unknownangel


	3. Pleading Sickness

Raging Rain and Longing Love

By: unknownangel

Disclaimer: Don't own… Don't sue.

Chapter 3

Okay…wow I just noticed I started every chapter so far with 'okay' lol. Anyway I know this one's like REALLY late and I'm SORRY! But I lost it then I found it then I lost it again then I found it and now It's UP! YAY ; SORRY!

Now on with the story!

* * *

They both ate in tense silence; staring only at their food. The only sounds they heard were thunder and the rain falling outside. Kazahaya finished eating and looked down at his hands in his lap. He wrung them nervously. The quiet was starting to get to him. Rikuo was also feeling the tension grow in the room and it was starting to annoy him. He looked at Kazahaya and noticed that the he had already finished eating. Not much of a surprise there but what he _was_ doing was odd. He was nervous…very nervous…and Rikuo being the caring soul that he was wanted to know why.

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo; he opened his mouth but closed it and looked away. Rikuo didn't know what was wrong with Kazahaya but he had a fairly good guess.

"If you meet someone, and you want to be their friend then fine. I'll stay out of your way," he said as he looked at Kazahaya. Kazahaya's head snapped up.

"R…Really?!" he asked hopefully, hoping he heard right. His eyes showed disbelief and happiness as he watched Rikuo. The tall teen nodded as he stood and brought his dishes to the sink he turned around to get his glass when something was thrown at him.

"Thanks Rikuo!" said Kazahaya as he hugged the muscular teen tightly. Before Rikuo could react Kazahaya had let go and bounced into his room. After Rikuo snapped out of his initial shock he got Kazahaya's dishes then washed them

* * *

Rikuo stood at the counter ringing up a customers' items when he heard a crash. Both employee and customer looked toward the products and watched as a plastic jar of baby food rolled out. Rikuo sighed before bagging the items and wishing the lady a good day. He carefully walked to the aisle. He stopped when he looked down, said aisle and found Kazahaya in someone's arms. The man looked familiar. Ah…Rikuo remember...it was that guy…Hiro. He thought. When he saw that Kazahaya didn't need his help he quietly walked back to the register where another customer was waiting patiently. Rikuo noticed that as time went on Kazahaya was neither seen nor heard until lunch break. Rikuo was sitting in the backroom eating lunch when Kazahaya walked in with Hiro. Rikuo looked up and watched them.

"Rikuo, this is Hiro," Kazahaya said happily. Rikuo noticed how happy Kazahaya was, so instead of saying something mean, he opted to stay quiet and only nod at the man.

"He's going to take me to lunch, so I'll try and be back before lunch is over, okay?" Rikuo looked up to Kazahaya; he saw the pleading puppy-like eyes and sighed. He nodded again. Kazahaya smiled before he dragged Hiro out of the room. Rikuo sighed again before he returned to his lunch. An hour later Rikuo stepped out of the back room and then walked to the cash register. Saiga was there and yes, you guessed it, he was sleeping. Kakei walked over and kicked Saiga who jerked awkwardly then smiled lecherously as Kakei walked by.

* * *

Rikuo worked at the register until Kakei came out.

"Where's Kudo?" Kakei asked as Saiga took the tall teens' spot. Rikuo looked at Kakei. Kazahaya wasn't back yet?

"He said he wasn't feeling well so he went up to his room at lunch," Rikuo said. He knew he was lying for Kazahaya and he also knew that Kakei knew that he was lying. Kakei nodded then left. Three hours later Rikuo closed up and finished all his stuff before going home. He made himself dinner then took a shower. For some reason Rikuo wasn't feeling too well.

As he sat on the couch, his hair slightly damp, he heard something outside the door. Laughter…then Kazahaya came in and shut the door behind him. He turned around then stopped when he saw Rikuo sitting on the couch staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…hey Rikuo," he said sheepishly. Kazahaya went then sat on the couch facing Rikuo with a big smile on his face.

"I had so much fun today! He took me to lunch then he got me this stuff for um…" he trailed off. Rikuo looked at him and that was when he noticed the bulge in Kazahaya's coat. Now before you take a trip in the gutter remember I said _coat_. It moved then popped its' head out and meowed. Yes…it meowed. Rikuo stared at the black and white kitten. It walked to Rikuo then stared up at him. It had white paws, a white tipped tail, and a white stripe down between its' eyes, touching its' nose. Kazahaya snatched up the kitten and hugged it to him preparing himself to be chastised for bringing the kitten home with him. Rikuo watched for a second then sighed and stood. He then went to make more dinner.

Kazahaya stood then followed him into the kitchen. He stepped through the doorway then stopped and started watching Rikuo. A normal Rikuo would've said something. This was no normal Rikuo. He noticed that Rikuo's movements were a bit sluggish and that he didn't look too good. He seemed pale and was way too quiet to be a normal Rikuo.

"Rikuo? Are you feeling okay?" Kazahaya asked as he walked into the kitchen. Rikuo jumped slightly then drew in a sharp breath. The knife he was using at the moment made a nice cut in his hand. The vegetable he was cutting fell gracelessly to the counter. Kazahaya immediately went to Rikuo's side and put a wash clothe on the wound. When Kazahaya touched Rikuo's arm he flinched and drew his hand back.

"Rikuo I think you should go to bed, you have a fever," Kazahaya said concerned as he wrapped the wound in a bandage. Rikuo grunted then turned back to his unfinished task of making dinner.

"Rikuo! Please, you're sick, you need rest," Kazahaya pleaded. Rikuo stared at the fair haired teen emotionlessly. He sighed.

"Fine Kazahaya…you win," he said before he staggered off to bed. Kazahaya smiled slightly at his first win against Rikuo who had…Kazahaya groaned…Rikuo had way too many wins to count. The fair haired teen grabbed a different wash clothe, wet it, then walked to Rikuo's room. He saw the other laying on his bed buried under the covers. Kazahaya walked in quietly and placed the damp clothe on the older teen's forehead. Rikuo flinched slightly at the cold clothe before he relaxed and drifted to sleep with Kazahaya gently pushing his hair back away from his face.

"Night Rikuo," Kazahaya whispered with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY!! HAHA!! Lol here ya go. After how long? Damn…you guys should kill me for making you wait so damn long. ; but um…maybe after I finish this fic…right? Lol okay updates:

Blood Red Rain: ……I forgot what I was gonna do…so I'll have to come up with something else but I will keep what in the summary as part of the story. K?

unknownangel


End file.
